Frequency
by WIWJ
Summary: AU: After a freak shooting,Bosco's left to carry on without Faith. But five years down the line, someone somewhere just might give him a second chance to show her he's the man she always thought he was. You gotta believe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first third watch fic. I'm in the middle of writing another, but I stumbled upon my all time favorite movie and was once again struck by how much like Bosco the guy is. So here we go! the land of AU.  
**  
**If it's too much for you.. Blame Frequency , the most underrated movie ever, then rent it. **

* * *

"You'll think I'm crazy if I tell you." Bosco leaned back against the couch. "What am I saying? You already think I'm crazy." 

"You know that's not true officer Boscorelli."

"I don't know why not. I think I'm crazy most of the time."

"So it's different then the dreams?"

"Yes. More real." He huffed. "I'm not hallusinating or anything."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. You're the shrink."

"Officer-."

"You know what? Call me Bosco." He rubbed his face. "I-. It's not a halusination. It's a memory, only it's like I'm listening to a recording of it through the CB."

"A recording that comes from your transmitter." It sounded so insane when she said it. "Only under this one bridge?"

"Yeah." He looked down at the floor. "It was a place we used to go to. When we needed a break, or to talk or something."

"A place where you still feel close to her?"

"I always feel close to her." Bosco spat quickly before swallowing hard. "You know what? Never mind."

"The mind can play tricks on you Bosco." The psychologist leaned forward and studied his face. "It may be your way of coping. Next time it happens, try to bring yourself out of it."

"Bring myself-?"

"Try to make it stop." She explained nodding slowly.

"What if I don't want it to stop?" He whispered.

* * *

" I though I told you to take this week off?" 

"Come on Sul, leave it alone."

" I'm serious Bosco."

" So am I, Lieu." Bosco ran his hand over his face and turned to look at his old friend. " I miss her every day. This weeks not any different." He said softly."I gotta work."

" Bosco I know how you're feelin'-."

" No. No you don't." He shook his head. " You lost a partner, you know how that is." He swallowed hard. " But.. I-. I lost Faith..and that's-. It's not the same."

Sullivan nodded his head, before moving slowly towards the door.

" Don't be late to roll call." He muttered, shooting Bosco a half hearted grin.

" How's he doin'" Sargent Ty Davis looked at his old partner with questioning eyes. Sully smiled.

" It's gotta be rough for him."

" I though maybe I could ride with him today.." He looked into the locker room, watching Bosco stare into his locker a little too long.

He knew what he was looking at. It was the picture of him and Faith at the Policemen's Ball. Her in a gray dress with her hair spilling across his shoulder as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. His head is tossed back laughing, with his arm wrapped around her slim waist. The look like a couple on their wedding day, not partners at a work event. Sully patted Davis' shoulder.

" It's a nice thought, but I think the offer might push him over the edge." He sighed. " Let's just leave him be."

* * *

He went to the bridge. He could almost feel her there sometimes if he sat quietly enough. He could really remember the sound of her laugh, the way she'd smile at him, the way her hand felt clasped around his bicep. 

" _Dispatch to 55-David_-." Bosco looked down at the radio shaking his head. It was Sara Wession, but Sara Wesssion had moved on last year. He'd sent flowers to her going away party. It had seemed like a Faith thing to do, and that's what he did now. Faith things. "_Dispatch to 55-David."_

Do something to make it stop. Do something to make it-.

" _55-David to Dispatch_ " For a moment the world tilted on it's axis again, Bosco rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had not just heard his own voice over the intercom. It had not just happened, if he realized that, maybe it would stop. It wasn't him. It wasn't him. It wasn't-.

" _55-David what is your location_?"

" _We are.. where in the hell are we_?"

Yep, defiantly him. He heard a soft mumble before his own voice returned.

" _We are heading west on broad pipe drive."_

Bosco's confusion lifted enough for him to smirk at that. That was what Faith would say when they were sitting here. Under this bridge.

"_ 55-David, 55-Charlie is requesting your assistance on a domestic at 2134 Hennerly_."

"_ 55-David Responding_ ."

Bosco frowned, he remembered this. That's what this was, a memory. A memory from about a week before Faith died. Why this memory? He racked his brain for a moment before shaking it off. He toyed with how to make it stop. He could get out of the car. He could drive away he could-. He could pick it up.

_" 55-David to Dispatch! We need a bus at this location. Suspect is down. We need a bus at this location."_ Bosco blinked at the radio, tracing his hand over it for a second.

"_ Copy 55-David_."

"_ Stupid Jack-off's_ ." He grinned. picking up the radio turning it over in his hand. "_Awh shit. The lights still-. Good job Bosco good freakin'.. Yokas! I can't get the light to go off_!" He yelled, this wasn't part of the memory. This was the part that didn't make sense. He heard it every time. It was the only difference. " _Hey Davis can I have my partner back, please_!"

Impusivly, Bosco reached out and pressedthe button.

" 55-David to.." He rolled his eyes a little. Way to think it through Boscorelli . " 55-David."

" _What the hell..?"_ He heard him lean out the window. "_ Faith I told you there's something wrong with damn thing!"_ He listened to himself smack the receiver. Then he heard her.

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!" Faith yelled back. He felt the tears well up in his eyes everytime. Every time. If this was going to make it stop, this maybe the very last time.

"55-David do you copy?" He whispered softly, waiting for the spell to break.

" _Yeah.. I copy.. Who the hell is this_ ?" Came his own surly reply. Bosco froze, that wasn't supposed to happen.

" 55-David what is your location?" He asked tentatively.

" _Who the hell is this_?"

" 55-David this is .." Shit! Shit! Shit!. " 42-Bravo I was umm.. Listening to your conversation and it sounds like you're having fun over there." He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. " 55-David can you um.. Give me the time and date?"

" _It's 1823, May 15_ ." He told himself.

" Uh.. I-." Bosco bit his lip. " Can you tell me the year?"

" _The..? Faith! I got some Whack Job on the damn radio now who doesn't' know it's 2002 could you maybe get your ass_-." Something cut him off mid-sentence. Her.

"_Boz seriously, I'm coming_." He could hear the car door open as she slipped in. "_I was being helpful you should try it some time_."

"_Faith, talk to the wack job on the broken radio_."

"_What?"_

"_Wack job_." He listened as his former self tapped against the intercom.

"Listen there's been some kind of miss understanding." He sniffed , drawing his hand across his tear soaked face.

_"No don't worry about it. My partner has no people skills_." Faith laughed.

_"Hey_!"

"_I'm gonna go get some coffee. You want somethin' ?"_

_"You're gonna leave me with the Wack Job?"_

_"I think you're safe, Boz." _Bosco tried to picture the smile on her face, as he heard the car shut.

"_Jesus_."

"Your partner sounds nice."

"_What's it to you_?" He could hear the protectiveness heavy in his words.The message was clear: _Don't mess with Faith. _

"Nothing."

_"Who'd you say you were with again?" _

"It's not important. Take care of her okay?"

_"Listen Buddy I don't know what you're trying to pull here but you-!"_

"No. Hey.. it's not.." Bosco took a deep breath and leaned back against the head rest. He wondered what his shrink would say about him arguing with his halucinations. "I.. I lost my partner a while back. I just-. Don't take her for granted that's all."

"_I.. Sorry man.. I'm.._" He could feel the other man's uneasiness. He knew what that was, it was the weight of reality. The weight of the very idea of loosing Faith. He'd hated that feeling. Now he missed it. The reality of loosing her was worse._"I don't know what I'd do if-. No wonder you don't know the fuckin' year."_

"I better get going." He told his younger self. "Take care 55-David."

"_Yeah_." He heard the car door open.

_"You still talkin' to your new friend?"_

_"Nah."_

_"Here."_

_"I didn't ask for-."_

_"Nah but you need it." _

_"Thanks."_

_"How would you every survive with out me?"_

_"Don't say stuff like that."_

_"What'd he say to you?"_

_"Nothin'."_

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah."_

He swallowed hard, wiping his nose with his sleave before pulling out from under the bridge. It was getting late and he needed to get home.

* * *

"Hey." Bosco burst through the door, dropping his things and moving across the room. 

"Hey Uncle B." He asked tussling the fifteen year old's hair. Charlie pulled forward out of his grasp and continued with the video game.

"Did you clean your room?" Bosco took his guncase out and slipped it into the hall closet.

"Yeezs."

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yeezs."

"Did you order Pizza instead of eating the healthy dinner I made you?" Charlie turned his green eyes towards him remorsefully.

"Yeah?"

"Thank God." Bosco tossed the frige open and pulled out the half empty pizza box. "Now go to bed."

"Uncle B!"

"Go to bed." Boz said quickly. "Your sisters coming in early tomorrow. I want us to go to breakfast before we do the thing."

Charlie froze, turning slowly back towards him.

"I know you don't want to. I know you don't, but Dr. Hennesy thinks-."

"I don't care what your shrink says."

"Charile.."

"I don't care."

"Do this for me." He sighed. "Do it for Emily."

"Fine." The young man's head bobbed down.

"Goodnight."

"Yeah."

"Hey!" Bosco waited until the boy had turned around before walking over to him and pulling him against his body. He pressed his lips into his hair. "I love you, Kid."

"I love you too, Boz." It hit him, just like it always did when someone called him that.

Only Faith called him that.


	2. Chapter 2

They flooded him in dreams. Memories that never were.

* * *

_"You what?" Her eyelids wrinkled above her green eyes._

_"I love you." He repeated boldly._

_"You do not." She laughed, taking a step back._

_"I love you." He took her by the shoulders._

_"Stop saying that Bosco you don't-." He pulled her to him, sealing his mouth over hers. "You just kissed me."_

_"I did." He breathed, pressing his cheek against hers. "And I'd like to do it again."_

_"Okay."

* * *

_

_"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Boscorelli."

* * *

_

_"I'm late." She said suddenly looking up from her checkbook._

_"For what?"_

_"No.. I'm.. Crap Boz.. I'm really late."_

_"Babe, it's two in the morning, what the hell could you possibly be late fo-."_

_She nodded at his silence._

_"Yeah."_

_"Oh my God."

* * *

_

_"Bosco seriously... Seriously..uhh! "_

_"No. You are not having this baby in the RMP."_

_"Bosco..Pull over!" She grit her teeth._

_"No."_

_"PULL-. AHHH! She's.. I have to..Bosco pull the damn.. Uhhhh!!" _

_"Shit! Okay okay.."_

_"Boz!"_

_"I'm right here."_

_"She's-."_

_"I know I know. I see her head. Push Baby"_

_"I.. I.." He fought against the panic, cupping her chin in his hand._

_"Push Baby."

* * *

_

_"Daddy!"_

_"Annie don't go so high."_

_"Boz let her play."_

_"She's gonna fall and break her neck."_

_"She's fine."_

_"Daddy watch me!"_

_"Faith seriously." He whispered. "I see you Princess!"_

_"She's fine Bosco."_

_"Daddy watch me."_

_"I'm watching you!"

* * *

_

_"Come to bed."_

_"I will I just wanted to look it up again."_

_"You'll do fine. You know it."_

_"I just-."_

_"You'll do fine."_

_"Sargent Boscorelli. I didn't think I'd ever get there."_

_"I knew you would."_

_"I haven't yet."_

_"You're ready."_

_"I hate tests." _

_"You're ready, Baby." She wrapped her arms around him. "Come to bed."

* * *

_

He can always still feel her when he wakes up. Her arms around his neck, the way her thumbs grazed over his skin in soft strokes. Bosco stumbled to the bathroom, dumping handfulls of water over his face in an attempt to keep from being sick. She was right there. So close.. and now she's gone again.

He pulled on a pair of NYPD sweats and wandered into the kitchen.

"You're up." Emily turned from her spot at the stove.

"You're here."

"I got out of my morning class."

"Got out or skipped?"

"Got out!"

"Just checking."

"It's amazing what a proff will do when you tell them you have to go home to spread your mother's ashes." She smiled Faith's smile and Bosco swallowed hard. "Sorry.."

"Em, it's-."

"No.. I shouldn't have-."

"It's okay. I'm glad you can, you know.."

"What? Be an insensitive bitch about it?"

"Make light of it."

"I'm still sorry." She looked back at the eggs she was scrambling. "Why are you up so early?"

"Ah... I-."

"Had a nightmare?" She whispered, remembering all to well the summer after her mother's death how Bosco had woken up calling for her more nights that not.

"They're not nightmares anymore." He whispered. "Just dreams. Good dreams. It's just hard to-."

"Wake up alone?"

He nodded.

"She loved you Bosco."

"Em-."

"She loved you."

Bosco nodded slowly.

* * *

"I can't do it." Bosco exhaled slowly, turning to look at Sully. 

"Yes you can."

"No.. I.."

"Look you said it yourself, it's no good for Charlie and Em to have to pass by there mom's ashes on the way to the front door every day."

_Actually the therapist said that_. Bosco thought to himself.

" I told myself I wouldn't do this until I found the bastard who did this to her." He ran the back of his hand angrily across his cheek.

"It's been five years Bosco." Sully put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know."

"He'll get his." Sully nodded slowly to Bosco's raised eyebrow.

"Thanks Boss."

"Charlie says he's ready." Emily walked towards him slowly. Bosco held the urn a little closer.

_This is rediculous_. He told him self. _Get a grip Boz._

"You ready?" He asked supportively, seeming more paternal than he felt. She nodded, taking the hand that he offered and walking with him towards the edge of the water. Pulling the lid off of the urn and tilting it enough to catch the wind.

"Bye Mommy." Em whispered laying her head on Bosco's shoulder. Charlie looked at the ground. Behind them, the 55's sirens wooped a few times. Bosco swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry Faith." He whispered.

* * *

"Is Charlie okay?" 

"He's brooding." Bosco sighed. "I'm letting him."

"Interesting choice." Emily nodded.

Bosco thought it was a Faith thing to do.

"What are you looking at?"

"Mom." Emily whispered. "It's the scrapbook Grandma made for the funeral."

"Yeah?" Bosco settled himself down on the couch next to her.

"Yeah. From when she was a baby all the way up until it happened."

_Until it happened. Untill she was shot. Until she was dead._ He swallowed hard.

"Look." She flipped the pages, coming to rest near the beginning. "Doesn't Grandma look like her here?"

Bosco's eyes fell on Faith in the picture she was about four, with long pale strawberry blonde braids.

"Annie." He breathed. It was the little girl from his dreams, only different.

"What?"

_Daddy watch me! Daddy look!_

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Who's Annie?"

"What?"

_Daddy? When you come home from work will you kiss me goodnight?_

"You said Annie."

_Daddy watch me!_

"Did I?"

"Mom wanted to name me Annie." She grinned at him. "My Dad wouldn't let her. She said if Charlie was a girl she was going to sneak it on to the Birth Certificate before he noticed."

_Anna Rose Bosscorelli?_

_It's beautiful Faith._

_Really? _

_Yeah. We could call her Annie._

_I've always wanted.._

_What?_

_Nothing I just love you._

_Babe, don't cry!_

_Annie.  
_

"Bosco?" He turned his face to Emily's questioning glance.

"Yeah?" He breathed.

"Where'd you go?" She wrinkled her eyebrows like Faith did.

"No where. I'm here." He smiled at another picture.

"Let's look at her prom pictures."

"Kay."

* * *

Bosco let his head drop back against the pillows, pressing his eyes shut tightly.

"I'm sorry Faith." He whispered again. "I think I'm crackin' up." He let out an ironic laugh, rolling onto his side. "I-. I'm trying. I really am. It's been five years and everyone says I have to move forward. The kids have to move forward." He sniffed back against the tears that were rolling down the sides of his face. "I try, Faith. I try to be the man you thought I was. I try to raise them right. They're good kids Faith. I came for them Faith, when that ass hole was more concerned about getting himself drunk than getting them fed. I came for them. Cause I promised you, but God Faith I don't know if I can.." He shook his head quickly, drawing his arm across his damp face. "I'm cracking up. I hear voices.. our voices.. I spend more time under that damn bridge.. I need you.. I need you please..I need you to tell me what's real." He felt his grip on conciousness failing, as his words became softer. "I need to know what's real and what's not."

"It's okay." She was there, threading her hands through his hair, caressing his face, just like she'd done when the panic attacks started. Just like she'd done when he'd come to her after 9-11. "It's okay Boz."

"You're not really here. I know that." He whispered.

"I'm supposed to be."She said pressing her forehead against his. "I'm supposed to be here with you."

"I told you I'd find him."

"Forget him."She soothed. "You have to fix this."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Fix it, so Annie and I can come home to you."

"Faith?"

"It's real Bosco. It's all supposed to be." She smiled at him. "Remember? Remember the night you asked me to marry you? Remember how you told me I was stuck with you? Remember the when Annie was born? You cried when she cried that first time. Remember how you kept yelling at Carlos not to drop her?"

"I remember." He whispered.

"It's real."

"I can't be real Faith."

"It is."

"What do I do?"

"Fix this Bosco."

"I can't do this by myself."

"Yes you can. You can do this _with_ yourself."

"Faith."

"I love you."

"Faith?" His eyes shot open into the dark room. "Faith?" It came out the last time as a whisper.

"Bosco?" Emily's voice on the other side of the door brought him back to reality. He pulled back the blankets and tossed on his clothes."Are you okay?"

He ripped the door open and looked at her worried face.

"Stay with your brother." He said softly. "Lock the door. If anything happens you call Sully you hear me?"

"Bosco what the hell-?"

"Emily do you understand me?"

"Yes."

He looked at her, pressing his lips against his forehead.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "Crazy maybe."

* * *

Bosco took a deep breath, it had been six hours since he pulled under the bridge and put the car in park. He looked down at the radio and waited. 

"_55-David to Dispatch, we're going 10-56_."

"_Copy 55-David_."

"_Faith_? _Come on Faith get back in the car! Damn it!"_

They'd fought. That morning, the morning of the shooting. The morning of the day she'd died. He'd been an ass.

"She's not gonna come back for a while." He told himself slowly.

"_You again_?" Came the other Bosco's hesitant reply.

"Look.. Bosco.."

"_How do you know my_-?"

"Listen to me! Just shut up and listen to me you Jack-off!"

_"Look Buddy_-!"

"She's gonna die!"

_"What?"_

"Listen to me. I'm going to tell you a lot of stuff. And you're not going to believe any of it, but you have to just.. suck it up Boscorelli cause if not she dies. At 2248 tonight, she gets shot in the chest and she dies."

"_Who is this?"_

"Listen to my voice Bosco."

"_I swear to you you son of a bitch if you touch Faith I'm gonna."_

"I don't know how the hell it is, but I'm you."

"_Faith!"_

"Listen to me!" He pleaded. "It's May 21, 2007. Faith died Bosco. Five years ago today. Today in your time."

"_My time? What kind of Psycho-? FAITH!!"_

"She's mad at you. She's mad at you because you laughed at her when she told you Fred was trying to make her into Suzie homemaker. You laughed and said the kids wouldn't survive the week."

_"How the hell-?"_

"Cause I was there Bosco!" He hissed. "I was there in the car, five years ago. I made her cry."

"_Faith doesn't-."_

"When she gets back in the car, she won't look at you at first. When she does? You'll see it." He sucked in his own breath. "Tonight? You get called to a suspitious character. I guy behind a bar acting shady. She's out of the car before you.. she's.. still.." He sucked in air willing himself not to fall appart. "She's still pissed as hell. You're barely even out of the car and you hear the shots. You hear them, but by the time you get there she's alone in the alley. She's.." He squeezed his eyes shut trying not to remember her broken and bleeding on the sidewalk. Or how her hands shook when she grasped his. Begging him not to leave her, begging him about the kids. "She was so scared. I'd never seen her so.."

_"I don't believe you."_

He'd shoved Kim when she'd come to help her. Cradling her in his arms. _She's gone Bosco_. Carlos had said, looking at the blood, looking at her. _She's gone_.

"You have too.. or tomorrow she'll be gone." He lowered his voice. "And it'll be too late. Too late to tell her. Too late to hold her.." He stopped when the car door opened.

_"Let's go."_

_"Faith."_

_"Don't Bosco let's just go."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's not a problem."_

_"I made you cry?"_

_"Stop it I'm fine."_

_"Faith, your a great mom."_

_"I said let it go."_

_"Faith I'm a jerk, you.. you know that."_

_"Yeah."_ He heard her sigh_."Lets go."_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**2002**

* * *

He stared at her, then back at the dashboard clock. Why was he doing this to himself? He was listening to a crazy guy from the CB who was claiming to be him.. from the future... and that Faith was going to.. 

He looked back at her.

"Stop."

"Faith I said I was-."

"Sorry. I know, I get it. You've been telling me all day."

"Faith If I had to pick out a mom for my kid I'd pick you. Hands down." Her green eyes turned to him for the first time all day. "I don't know why you let him convince you that you're a bad mom. I don't know what he does to you to make you so insecure."

"I don't even see them durring the-."

"Faith we took Third Watch so you could be at home for Charlie when he was little. So you could voulnteer for Emily's field trips and be there when she got off the school bus from half day Kindergarden." He took a deep breath. "If you wanna try and make the switch to second we could ask-."

"No, Boz. I-." She put her hand on top of his. "I don't know why I let him do it either."

_Tomorrow she'll be gone._

"You know you're the best friend I ever had right?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Faith? You know that don't you?"

"Yeah." She looked at him puzzled. "I know."

"Kay." He looked at the clock.

_At 2248 tonight, she gets shot in the chest and she dies_.

"Let's go get some food."

"It's ten thity!"

"There's an all night diner up the street. Come on Faith I'm starving."

_She was so scared. I'd never seen her so.._

"We'll pick something up."

"I wanna go in someplace."

"It's almost time to go back."

"Faith.."

"Fine."

"This is 55-David we're going 10-56."

"55-Charlie Copies that 55-David, nothing like waiting till the last second."

"Come on Sully it's a quiet night." Faith giggled.

"55-Charlie out."

* * *

"55-Charlie requesting back up. Shots fired behind O'Leary's Bar and grill on 6th and Mulligan." Bosco looked at his radio in shock. 2248. 

"We gotta go." Faith said urgently. Bosco starred at her. "Boz come on the guys need our help!"

"55-Charlie this is 55-David we're about five minutes away from your location. We're on are way." Faith told him calmly slidding into the RMP.

Bosco didn't say a word. He just starred out the dashboard. It wasn't until they got there that he panicked.

"You get him?" He asked Davis roughly.

"No." Sully panted. "I chased him about two blocks but-."

"We came around back and he just started firing." Davis muttered. "Then he looks at me and says _'Not you' l_ike he was dissapointed or something and takes off runnin'"

"You get a look at him?" Bosco yelled, his head darting around the area, as he moved closer to Faith, positioning himself between her and the wall.

"No."

"No? Come on Davis the guy carried on a conversation with you!"

"He had a hat on!" The young officer yelled. "It was dark."

"Come on Boz leave him alone." Faith sighed.

"I'm telling you, there was something familiar about the guy.." Sully muttered. "The bartender's gonna come down and look through the books."

"I want him to see the sketch artist." Bosco decided.

"What?" Faith looked at him like he was nuts.

"This guy shot at Davis, Faith?"

"Still."

"No. Bosco's got a point. It's a good idea." Sully said softly looking at Bosco's protective stance around Faith. "He shot at a cop."

"Thank you." Bosco sighed looking back at his partner. "Let's go."

* * *

**2007 **

"Bosco!" The banging on the door got louder. He stumbled away from the bed and into the hall. "Bosco open up!"

"Hell, Sully what the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I-?" He shook his head turning back to study Bosco. "Emily called me in tears last night. She thinks your falling apart. Says you were up all night calling for Faith, then you ran out the door at four in the morning and didn't come back till after midnight. What the hell Bosco?"

"She was worried?"

"Bosco, I know Saturday's going to be hard for you but-."

"Saturday? Why Saturday?"

"Five years." Sully looked at him carefully. "Bosco you're scaring me."

"What's today?"

"The 22nd."

"Faith died on the.."

"24th.." Sully whispered softly. "She died on the 24th Boz."

"No." He shook his head. "No. No. No. This isn't.. this isn't supposed to be-."

Then it hit him like a wave, the image of her on May 25th, on the floor of her appartment, beaten and six hours dead. His hands, fluttering over her, afraid to touch her, afraid to hurt her more. Not understanding how she could possibly be dead. Emily screaming. Charlie standing quietly in the corner. Fred, red eyed and pale faced against the wall.

* * *

_"You slept through this? You..?"_ He'd whispered later, when the kids were gone, still kneeling beside her. 

_"I-."_ Fred had muttered half alert.

_"Were you drunk?" _

Fred's eyes welled up again with guilty tears.

_"You're passed out in bed while someone's out here beating your wife to death?"_

_"Oh God.. Oh God.."_

_"You.. you did this.."_ Bosco had growled.

_"I'm s-s-oo-."_

_"Get out."_

_"I-."_

_"GET THE HELL OUT!"

* * *

_

"It didn't happen like that." Bosco muttered, staggering towards the couch, trying to force the new memory of Faith's bruised and battered body. "That's not how it-." He swallowed against the sudden rush of bile, holding up his hand and staggaring towards the bathroom.

Sully stood in the door while he got sick.

"I have to get to the-." He moved back towards the door. Sully stopped him. "The bridge. I have to be-. I can warn them. I can warn them if I'm.."

Sully grabbed him.

"Bosco you have to get a hold of yourself."

"I.. God.. He.. beat her.. to death.." He muttered, looking slowly around the room. He took a few breaths.

"Lay down."

"Huh?"

"You look like you're going to pass out Bosco lay down! I'm calling Carlos."

"Carlo-." He flopped down on the edge of his bed. "Yeah.. maybe.."

An hour and a does of sleep aid later, he'd fallen into fitful unconcious, the swill of disjointed memories making there way around his head.

* * *

_Two lines. I'm-. There are two lines._

_I'm gonna be a dad?_

_Push Baby._

_Annie.. Annie look at Daddy._

_Daddy look at me!_

* * *

_Bang Bang Bang._

_Faith! Faith... Oh God... I.. I.. _

_This is 55-David I have an officer down. I have an officer down. Stay with me Faith. Faith, Honey stay with me._

_Boz.. _

_Shh shh just look at me.. stay with me.._

_Kids.._

_Shh. Don't try to talk just breathe._

* * *

_I want to know._

_No you don't._

_Lieu I want to know._

_Skull fractures, a ruptured spleen._

_Internal damage to her liver and bladder._

_Six broken ribs, a puntured lung. _

_Multifple contusions. Any of those things could have done it._

_Defensive Wounds? _

_Yeah Bosco._

_She fought.._

_Hard.

* * *

_

"I don't think we can just sit on this. He needs to be hospitalized."

"You know what happens if we take him in?"

"Sul.."

"Davis, Bosco was there for me when I quit drinkin'. We are gonna be there for him."

"It's not the same!" Carlos' voice was louder then the others. "This isn't detox. We can't just get him through.."

"We don't know what this is."

"Yes we do. It's PTSD. Emily said he had it after 9-11, and shit- after Faith."

_Faith.._ Bosco pulled himself off of the bed and made his way towards the living room.

"We don't know that."

He stood in the door way watching the three of them hover around the sofa.

"No. We arn't taking him anywhere."

"I.. I need to go to the bridge." He said softly.

"Bosco.."

"I need to warn him."

"Warn who Bosco?"

"I need to warn.. I need to talk to him. She knew him. She knew who it was!" He ran his hand through his hair roughly.

"It was a random thing that happened Bosco. He followed her home-." Davis explained remorsefully.

"No. It was the guy.. grom the alley behind the bar. It was him she knew him I have to warn them!" He made a break for the door.

"The guy who shot at me?"

"Ty don't play along." Carlos growled. "He's hallucinating."

"I wish." Bosco whispered. "It's real, now I know it's.." He looked around the room, his eyes falling on the full urn he'd emptied yesterday. "I gotta get to the bridge."

"He's suicidal." Carlos muttered.

"He's not-. Sul he's not suicidal is he?" Ty looked at his old partner.

"Shut up both of you!" He looked at Bosco. "Tell me what's going on."

"You won't believe me." He yelled, pushing closer to the door. "I gotta go.."

"I'll go with you."

"It might not work!"

"What might not work?"

"I have to go! I've gotta-." He looked at Sully. "Come...if you want.. but I have to.."

"Okay.. Okay Bosco."

* * *

**_2002_**

"Where are you going?"

"The bridge."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Bosco you've been acting like a loontic since yesterday."

"Davis got shot at Faith."

"We get shot at all the time. We're cops." He rolled his eyes at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He turned his face away hesitantly.

"Bosco.."

"It's.. nothing.."

"Is this about the guy on the radio?" She pointed to the transiver and he stilled.

"Why would you think-?"

"Cause you've been crazy since you talk to him."

"I have not."

"Boz!"

"Fine!" He cleared his throat. "He just lost his partner, she was killed." Her eyes flipped to him. "I guess it just made me think."

"Boz.."

"I wouldn't survive it Faith." He whispered slowly.

"You can be so damn sweet some-."

"Stop."

"Boz, I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know that."

"I got you. You got my back Bosco." He looked at her when she said this.

"Yeah."

"Let's go check on your friend."

* * *

**_2007_**

"What now?" Sully said gently pulling Bosco's RMP into place under the bridge.

"We wait."

"And then..?"

"You'll see.

_"55-David going 10-56" _

Sully looked up at Bosco, his eyes squinting back as his hand started towards the reciever. Bosco shook his head, slowly pressing on his own.

"I copy 55-David."

"_Good to hear your voice man.."_ His younger self whispered. "_I took your adivice_."

Sully looked at him with wide eyes.

"Bosco, it didn't work."

"_What?" _

"It just changed things."

_"She's-. My partner's here with me now."_

"Faith?" He pressed his eyes shut and leaned against the window.

_"Hi.. I'm sorry I don't know your name.."_

"Shit." Sully whsipered softly, pressing his hand over his mouth.

"Bob." Bosco said softly, shrugging his shoulders as the tears started again.

_"I'm sorry about your partner Bob."_

"Thanks Faith."

"_You got Boz all sweet and protective over here_."

"Heard you guys had a close call last night?"

"_Yeah, our Buddies got shot at. We're all okay though_."

"That's good news." He sniffed, holding the reciver away from his face.

"Your partner? What happened to her?"

"She was attacked in her appartment." He took a staggared breath.

"_Shit_." The other Bosco cursed.

"I feel like I failed her." He whispered softly.

"You can't think like that." Faith said quickly.

"I can't help it." He sniffed loudly. "Faith.. there was so mcuh I should have said to her."

_"She knew. Partners know."_

"She didn't know how much I loved her." He breathed.

"_Yes she did_." Bosco whispered softly. "_She did."_

"You sound so sure.." He breathed.

_"Faith can I-? I need to talk to.."_

"_Yeah.. sure I'll take a walk. Night Bob."_

"Bye Faith." He held in a sob.

"_What the hell..."_

"The twenty fourth... she was in her appartment.."

_"I don't understand!"_

"She knew him, or he knew her." He took a deep breath. "I remember it both ways.. all three ways.."

"_Shit."_ The other man growled before starting again. "_Okay.. okay.. I'll keep her out."_

"No."

"_I'll go home with her. I won' t let it.."_

"Then it will just keep happening! We have to stop it."

"What if you can't?" Sully asked suddenly.

"_Sul?"_

"Sully's with me man."

_"Shit."_

"What if it's meant to be?"

"_Fuck you Sullivan."_

"It's not meant to be."

"How do you know?"

_"Listen you son of a bitch-."_

"It's not meant to be. We get married. We have a daughter.. I.. I remember."

"Since when?"

"Since it happened. I-. I thought they were dreams."

_"Hey! Jack-off's! What do I do?!"_

"You find out who this guy is." Bosco yelled. "You figure it out and you kill the son of a bitch."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"I.." Sully looked over at Bosco his head arched against the seat behind him.

"I know." He choaked, trying to calm himself down.

"I don't know what to say."

"I know."

"This has been going on for five years?" Sully muttered, Bosco nodded. "And you never told us?"

"What would I have said? Hey Boss I have two sets of memories and lately I think I hear Faith on the CB?"

"Good point." He sighed heavily. "You been talkin' to her?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just listnening. The shrink told me to try something different. She thought it would.."

"Make it go away."

"Yeah.." He sniffed, shooting Sully a sarcastic smirk. "That went well." His eyes clouded over. "I never talked to her before today.Just listened. It was like home movies, replaying old conversations. Stuff I'd forgotten about her."

"Do you remember this? Talking to us in 2002?"

"No." He said quickly. "None of it. Not being warned about the ally. I just remember having a feeling, a really bad feeling." He shook his head again. "All this time I've been trying to convince myself she's gone, trying to move forward.."

"And now.."

"I can save her Sully. I have a chance."

"But how?"

"The case. We never put the alley case together with Faith getting beat up.It's two crime scenes. Two places this guy was."

"Okay." Sullivan nodded his head, turning towards his officer. "Lets do this.We need to think like cops."

He started up the RMP, glancing at his phone. "Call Davis."

* * *

"I don't remember much.." Bosco leaned against the wall and looked at Sully. "It's all starting to run together."

"Try.."

"She was drunk." Ty sighed. "I remember she got drunk at the bar when we got off."

"Yeah.." Bosco squinted, like it was fuzzy. "She kept going on about the sketch. All day.. something about the damn sketch."

"So the sketch.." Ty russled through the papers infront of him until he was holding it in his hand. "The sketch could be any white guy in New York.

"New to New York maybe. The guy at the bar didn't recognize him." Sully reminded them lifting his head from the file.

"No. No one let him into Faith's building..." Bosco shook his head. "Or no one admitted to it."

"Unless she did." The boss studied his file again.

"She wouldn't do that." Ty shook his head.

"So he grabbed her in the street?" Sully asked.

"I.. no.. I drove her home. I watched her go in." He took a deep breath. "I should have gone in with her."

"Bosco focus."

"Someone let him in. Or proped the door." Davis sucked in the side of his cheek before blowing out a long breath.

"Let's go back to the alley." Sullivan muttered. "You said the guy acted like you were the wrong one."

"We were closer. If we hadn't been 10-56 it would have been us."

"Who knew that?"

"Someone with a scanner-."

"Would have heard us go 10-56.."

"Someone who saw you in the area. Someone on the inside. " Ty shook his head. "Look Bosco I know you wanted to solve this before you scattered the-."

"Focus Ty!" Sully growled.

"You said.." Bosco made a face, trying to distiguish one memory from the next. "You said his voice was familiar."

Sully nodded slowly.

"So we're back to inside job?" Ty looked between them. "Any other cops in her building? Friends of cops?"

* * *

_I'm serious Boz, look! If you just draw his face into a scowl.._

_Faith this is important._

_Bosco he was a drunk in an ally. He was a lousy shot. He didn't get anywhere near Davis..

* * *

_

Bosco squeezed his eyes shut.

"The ballistics on the fragaments found in the ally weren't a match to any weapon issued by the NYPD." Sully added.

"I don't get it. Why didn't he shoot her in her appartment. Why beat her to death? Why grab the bat if he had a gun?" Ty muttered absently.

"He didn't intend to kill her in the appartment. He was mad." Bosco whispered slowly.

"But he intended to kill her in the ally?"

"Maybe.." He looked at the police sketch again.

* * *

_I'm serious! I think I have your perp! _

_Faith this isn't something to laugh about._

_Why not we laugh about eveything else. Look, make his face into a scowl. _

_'Bosco Bosco Bosco.. It's always about Bosco!'_

_Faith.._

_'Stay home bake cookies! Have more of my babies!'_

_You're drunk._

_I am not.

* * *

_

"If he wasn't aiming for her then why-?"

"Me." Bosco said softly. "He wanted me."

* * *

_You meant what you said today didn't you?_

_What?_

_About how if you had a kid you'd want me to be it's mom._

_I let you drink too much._

_You meant it._

_I did. Come on._

_I can do it._

_I'll walk you.._

_No I'm fine._

_Faith._

_He'll be mad._

_I'm not scared of him._

_Why he's your suspect!_

She'd held up the sketch again, moving it back and forth like it was pacing.

_Grr!

* * *

_

"No." Bosco whispered soflty.

"Bosco.. it's getting late.." Sully said meaningfully looking at the clock. Bosco followed him with his eyes. Twenty hours. In twenty hours she'd be dead.

"It couldn't.."

"Bosco.."

_You did this.._

"Jesus."

"Bosco!"

_GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT!_

"Boscorellli!"

"No."

_He'll be mad._

"Fred..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Fred Yokas?" Davis looked up from the file.

"That's why.. he just gave me the kids. He didnt' fight me.. He just.."

"Sul?"

"I don't remember him enough to-." Sully looked at Bosco. "I'm sorry.."

"Jesus." He looked back at the sketch before tossing it back at Davis. "She kept sayin..'"

"Did he hit her? Did she ever tell you about-."

"When they were younger." Bosco whispered. "When he was drinking."

"He admitted to drinking the night before." Davis read. "His prints were on the bat. How come we never-?"

"Cause it was Fred. We all knew him! We wouldn't have ever-." Bosco snatched the mug book from the desk and hurlled it across the room into the wall. "Christ!"

"Where is he now?" Davis asked calmly.

"That's not going to help me!" Bosco yelled, his eyes darting back to Sully. "I-."

"You have to tell them." Sully said calmly.

"Hey hey, don't tell the kids until you know something-." Davis called out in confusion.

"I'll take you to there."

"I can't-. I can't tell them unless I'm sure." He looked at Davis. "Go sit with Charlie and Emily."

"You guys can't just go after him." Davis looked from him to Sullivan in confussion.

"Go sit with my kids Davis!" Bosco yelled.

"Bosco-."

"Davis go." Sully told him softly. "We'll find him." He grabbed the phone. " This is Lieutinant Sullivan. I need a suspect picked up and brought to the 55. Fred Yokas. Yes. He's wanted for questioning in the 2002 death of his wife Officer Faith Yokas."

* * *

"They talked to me the night that it happened." 

"I know I just want to-."

"You just couldn't stand it could you Fred?"

"What the hell's he doing here?"

"Bosco. I told you to wait outside."

"Did she tell you she wanted to be with me or did you just figure it out?"

"Bosco!" Sully yelled in true good cop fashion before moving out of Bosco's way.

"Fuck you Boscorrelli."

"Tell me Fred. You know you want to tell me. You were gunnin' for me that night in the alley weren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where'd you get the gun? A buddy at the job site?"

"I ain't got no gun."

"Nah.. you're a big man. You're gonna beat your drunk wife to death with my kids baseball bat!"

"He's my kid."

"Not any more." Bosco shook his head slowly. "You signed the papers." He grinned fiendishly. "Moment of weakness in your guilty state?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You had her, Fred. " Bosco's demener faultered for a minute and he looked into the other man's eyes. "She had your ring on her finger and she came home to you and the kids every night. You had her. It was always you."

"No." Yokas said slowly, his eyes slipping up to Bosco's. "She was married to me. Yeah. She came home to me.. but you had her Bosco. It was always you.

* * *

"I can't hold him." 

"He killed Faith."

"I know Bosco but my hands are tied." Sully shook his head. "Don't worry about this. Go to the bridge. Warn them."

"What if it doesn't work?" Bosco whispered. "What if she's still gone?"

"Then you'll take the kids away from here and I'll ram the NYPD up his ass until he tells us everything."

"It was him all along. She was right..."

"What?"

"She kept joking.. sayin' it was him in the sketch."

"Maybe she knew." Sully whispered. "On some level?"

"I don't know." He rubbed his face. "I gotta-.

"Yeah." He nodded before shaking his head in disbelief.

"You and Davis.. you'll be there for Em and Charlie tonight? I don't want them-.

"Sure." He took a sharp breath. "Go.. bend time.. defy all logical.. Jesus Christ.."

Bosco laughed heavily.

"Bring her home Bosco."

* * *

_**2002**_

"Grr." She held up the sketch again as he pulled infront of her building.

"I'm never letting you drink again."

"You're not the boss of me." She turned her head and smiled sweetly at him. He shook his head, hopping out of the RMP an making his way to her door.

"You don't have to take me up, Boz. I can still walk."

"I'm gonna.."

"You are such a knight in shinning..."

"Stop!"

He made his way up the stairs pushing her along in front of him and helping her unlock the door.

"Night Boz."

_She was attacked in her apartment._

"Go right to bed." He whispered tucking her hair behind her ears. "Don't open this door for anybody."

"Who's coming to my door?"

"Just be careful Faith."

"That guy shook you up." She teased.

"I just don't wanna loose you." He admitted honestly. "I-. I couldn't-."

"Boz.. no one's going anywhere." She drew her finger down his cheek and he pulled her into this embarace.

"I love you Faith."

"Bosco.." She grinned rolling her eyes a little.

"I do." He pushed her gently through the door.

"I love you too." She beamed.

"Lock it."

"I always do."

"Remember what I told you. Don't open this door for anyone."

"Nite Boz."

"Nite Faith."

He watched it close, waiting for a few minutes unitl she did the locks before headng to the RMP. He parked outside and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

**_2002_**

_"5-vid-do--opy?"_ Bosco shook himself awake, looking down at the CB. "_55-Da-?"_

"55-David I copy."

_"It-s--m!"_

"What?"

_"Boscorelli c--you--ear--me?"_

"Barely."

_"Et-in-ther-!"_

"What?"

_"She-s-ight!"_

"She what?"

_"T-as- Fr-d!"_

"I can't.."

_"FRED."_

Bosco made a face, glancing back up at the dark windows of her appartment.

_Fred. It was Fred. _

"Fuck!" He pushed the door to the car open and flung himself out. "Faith!" Bosco fumbled with the security pad before the door finally beeped and he flung open.

He took the steps two at a time, stumbling around the corner to her door.

"Faith!" He brought his fists to the door, banging them loudly. "Faith open the door!"

Later, he would remember the sound that gave him the strenghth to kick through the security inforced door, but at that moment, he didn't even notice he heard it.

* * *

**_2007_**

"55-David? 55-David do you copy?" He starred at the intercom. "I.. Shit! 55-David do you-?"

His cell phone hummed on his hip he yanked it open.

"Yeah?" He scrunched his eyes shut. It could be so easy. It could be Faith nagging after him to pick up milk on the way home. Then this would all be over.

"Did you talk to them?" Sully asked quickly.

"We had a bad connection." Bosco sighed.

"Shit."

"What do I do now Sul?" He swallowed against the tightness of his throat. "I don't know how this is supposed to work."

"Charlie's been asking for you Bosco." He closed his eyes. "Ty didn't know what to tell him. He's worried."

"Tell him... I'll be home. I'm.." He looked at the clock, two hours. "I don't even know if he got out of the car Sully. I- He could be sitting out there in front of her apartment while she's in there dying."

"You tried."

_"I tried_..." He muttered in disgust. "I..don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"What do you remember?"

"Remember..?"

"You were there Bosco."

"I remember...panic.." He swallowed against the emotion. "Running.. the door.."

"Sounds like you got out of the car.." He pressed his head against the head rest. "Come home Boz your kids need you."

"Kay."

* * *

"Dad!" Charlie nearly levitated off the couch, tossing his arms around Bosco as he stumbled through the door. Boscorelli hugged him fiercely. He only got called 'Dad' in moments of utter desperation, when Uncle B just wouldn't do. 

"I'm okay, Son. I'm okay."

"What's going on?" Emily shouted standing in the door way. "Why is Ty here?"

"You don't like his company?" Bosco choaked out, attempting to ease the tension radiating from his children.

"Charlie thought you were dead. That they just weren't telling us yet!" Emily screached, letting him know that Charlie wasn't the only one. "You're all he has you know! You know that?"

"Hey.. Hey.." With his arm still around Charlie he pulled himself towards Emily who slipped willingly against his shoulder. "I'm here, Em. I'm here.." He grasped her hand and pulled them back to the couch. "We have a deal remember?" He looked from Emily to Charlie. "You guys keep going for me. I keep going for you."

"We're not ten and fourteen anymore! We know you can't keep that promise." Emily sniffed. "You can't do everything Boz."

He turned to look at her, swallowing hard with a small shake of his head.

"You remind me so much of her.." He smiled softly. "She'd be so proud of you."

"Tell us what's going on."

"I've been working on your mom's case." He looked between them, pausing to press his lips to the side of Emily's head. "We think we know who did it."

"Did you arrest him?" Emily asked softly.

"Not yet." He looked between them. "But I will."

"It was him wasn't it?" Charlie whispered.

"Charlie?" Boz turned and looked at him before flipping his eyes to Ty who had started to move towards them.

"I know it was..." His voice trailed off. Bosco ducked his head into his view. "My Fa-." He shook his head before looking back at Bosco. "Fred."

Bosco looked at his son, his mouth dropping open. He flicked his eyes towards Ty.

"Charlie, why do you think that your father-?"

"He's not my-!" He started, lifting his head towards Davis.

"Okay okay."Ty held up his hands nodding his head. "Why do you think Fred did this?"

"He was mad.. He was.. yelling at her. He said he was going to kill you." He looked at Bosco. "He killed her instead, didn't he?"

* * *

_**2002**_

The biggest peice of the door was left dangling from the chain lock when he finally broke it down. That's what Bosco would notice later, long before he noticed the dull throb in his thigh or the blood on his leg.

He charged at Fred, knocking onto the floor. The bat flung against the wall leaving a dent before clattering to the floor.. Bosco pinned the larger man benieth him, wipping his head around towards his partner.

"Faith!?" He yelled. "Faith talk to me!"

She moaned a little, turning her head towards his voice.

"Boz?"

"Don't move! Faith, don't move." He turned his attention back to Fred who struggled against him. "You son of a Bitch. EMILY!" He cranned his neck towards the hall, starring at her bedroom door. "EMILY!" Bosco moved his head away from the door towards the bathroom huffing out a breath. "Charlie.."

The little boy stood with his back pressed against the hallway wall.

"Charlie.." He repeated looking at the little boys face. "Get Emily. Call 9-1-1 and get-."

Fred used his distraction to get the upper hand, his hand coming down hard on Bosco's throat cutting off the other man's airway. Bosco pushed hard against him, willing himself to stay concious.

"Yes! My name is Emily Yokas. My mom's a cop we need help. I don't know! I don't know! Hurry! Charlie don't touch that!"

Bosco heard the same sound. The same sound that made him break throught the door rang through the air as Fred's grip on him died and oxygen poured into his burning lungs.

He pushed the other man's limp form off of him and found himself starring into the ten year old eyes of Charlie Yokas, baseball bat still in hand.

Emily started screaming.

Bosco snached the bat away turning the little boy towards his sister before grabbing the phone from her.

"Take your brother in your room! Go! Now!" He pushed them towards the door. "Lock the door."

"This is Officer Boscorelli with the 55th. I have an officer down and a suspect in custody." He dropped the phone before the woman on the other end could reply, moving across the room to Faith, and dropping down to his knee.

"Faith?"

"Fred.. he.." She rolled her eyes towards him, her pupals swimming.

"I know. It's okay." Bosco traced his fingers across her cheek, gently dabbing at the blood that seeped from her mouth. "Stay awake Faith, stay with me."

"Kids.."

"Shh.. It's okay."

"Boz.."

"It's okay."

He glanced back at Fred who was still laying motionless beside the sofa..

"Hold still." He whispered pulling himself up, wincing against the pain in his leg. He fished Faith's gun from the lock box in the closet. His eyes shifting between Fred, Faith and the kids bedroom door.

"Don't-."

"Shh.. Faith I'm right here." He settled back next to her, loading the weapon before tucking it into his pants and turning back to his patient. "I'm here."

He looked up at the door when the other officers and paramedic's started rushing in. It just hung there by the chain, swinging slowly back and fourth.

"Bosco?"

"Sully.."

"I heard it on the scanner." The other cop flashed his badge at the officer at the door.

"Sully Charlie and Emily are in the bedroom." Bosco pointed down the hall, his hand still linked with Faith as they loaded her onto the streacher. "Call my mom!" He pleaded following them towards the door. "The numbers on the fridge." He stopped for a minute, the paramedics glarring angrily at her. "Charlie hit him Sul. He was choaking me.. and Charlie hit him."

Sullivan watched Bosco dissapear through the broken door, slowly letting his eyes fall over the bat being tucked inside an evidance bag before moving back down the hall and opening the door.

Faith's kids sat on the bed huddled together like victims. He froze.

"Is Mommy dead?" Charlie asked softly.

"No." Sully whispered.

"You and Uncle Bosco saved her." Emily whispered softly hugging her brother closer.

"Is Daddy?"


	7. Chapter 7

**short but swe-. Okay not so sweet..**

_

* * *

_

_"I don't understand… I don't understand…" _

_"Em listen to me it's all going to be okay."_

_"But he's guilty! We saw him! He's guilty!"_

_"Emily he's never coming anywhere near us again. You understand that? Never."_

_"He shouldn't ever get out of jail! He shouldn't ever-!"_

Bosco woke up startled, his hands gripped around the sheets in the same way they'd gripped Emily's shoulders that day.

He looked at the empty bed and swallowed hard before moving towards the bathroom, taking a long look before washing his face and heading out to the living room.

His eyes fell onto the couch, and his fifteen year old son. He winced before moving over to the side of the couch.

"Charlie.." He muttered, tugging gently at the bat clutched tight in the sleeping boy's hands. Charlie's eyes slipped open.

"He got out three days ago."

"He doesn't know where we are." Bosco soothed. "It was part of the plea bargain remember?"

"He could find out." Charlie mumbled, tugging back on the bat.

"Son.-."

"Dad he'll come back. He said he would. He said he'd come for us."

"I won't let him." Bosco told him firmly.

_You can't have them! I'll never let you have my kids, Boscorelli. I'll come for them!_

"He said he would."

"That was before he got help. He's been in a treatment facility this whole time remember?"

"Dad.."

"Charlie you can't sleep on the couch with a bat for the rest of your-." He was cut off by a loud clanging sound. Charlie snatched the bat and scrambled to his feet just in time to see Bosco's mother slip through the door.

"Ma!" Bosco yelped, gathering up the pots and pan's that Charlie had booby trapped the front door with.

"I came to drive your sister to school." She announced raising her eyebrows as her son kissed her cheek. "She still planning on going back today?"

"Yeah." Bosco nodded. "Charlie's just having a hard time with everything."

Rose made her way across the cluttered floor and kissed her grandson on the cheek.

"Sorry Grandma." Rose patted the side of his face.

Where's my girl?"

"She's still asleep." Charlie mumbled.

"I can't see how she can be after all of this." Bosco shook his head and reached for the frying pan.

"Dad I said I was sorry-."

"He's not your, Dad."

Bosco rose slowly, meeting the eyes that went with the voice.

"Get out of my house." Bosco hissed.

"Get out of my life." Fred gestured around, moving slowly into the room. "This is my life."

"You're trespassing." Bosco growled. " And violating your restraining order. Ma call the police."

"I wouldn't do that Rose." Fred Yokas slowly raised the gun, pointing it slowly at Bosco.

"Oh my God." She muttered. Charlie moved forward, raising the bat.

"Not this time, Son." Fred said calmly turning the gun towards the boy. "Put the bat down Charlie."

"No."

"Charlie put the bat down!" Bosco yelled in a panic, moving between Yokas and the boy. "It's me you want, Fred. Keep your gun on me."

"Daddy!" Bosco's heart dropped as Fred moved the gun to the sound coming from the hall.

"No!" He charged the other man knocking him back against the door, pointing the gun against the ceiling. "ANNIE! GET BACK!" He struggled hard with the weapon. "CHARLIE TAKE YOUR SISTER IN HER ROOM. LOCK THE DOOR!"

Charlie grabbed the little girl and started down the hall. Emily met him half way.

"Take her!" He yelled at her pushing them both into Emily's bedroom before rushing back out.

He grabbed the phone.

"My name is Charlie Boscorelli my dad is Detective Maurice Boscorelli there is a man with a gun in our home. His name is Fred Yokas and he-."

B A N G!


	8. Chapter 8

** _2003_**

**__**

"His lawyer took the plea." Bosco sighed leaning back against the RMP as the other man slipped inside.

"He finally talked his parents into it huh?" Sully asked shaking his head.

"They're now legal guardians of his crazy ass, they can do that." Bosco shook his head. "He yelled and screamed, made a big deal out of it. Scared the kids to death."

"Speaking of the kids, Lieu told me he got a reference or something for you to adopt 'um?"

"Part of the plea." Bosco's face cracked into a smile.

"As your Superior, I'll have to sign off on that."

"That's scary." Sully's body shook with a quick laugh.

"Not as scary as you being a daddy."

"Better get used to it." Bosco raised his eyebrows, starring out the dashboard of the car.

"Huh?"

"Faith's pregnant."

"What?"

"Almost twelve weeks."

"You guys just got married!"

"Oops?" Bosco turned his face towards his old friend.

"She's not even cleared for work yet."

"She was cleared for some other things.." Bosco laughed a little. "About twelve weeks ago.."

"You dog."

"Yeah." He sniffed. "She's scared Sully." He took a deep breath. "The doctor thinks it's because of her head injury.. Like that matters. She's scared he's gonna come after her when he finds out."

Sully watched him wordlessly.

"I told her he's gonna be away for a long time but she-." He winced at a long forgotten memory. "Faith was really… adamant about no more kids when they were together.."

"I know about the abortion Bosco." Sully said softly. "It was in her personnel file." Boscorelli nodded slowly before turning to look at him.

"She just told me last year, I'd thought she'd had a miscarriage." He shook his head.

"You know I won't tell anyone."

"I know." He sighed. "I don't think he ever forgave her for that. She's afraid if he knows about the baby he'll-."

"An eye for an eye?"

"Something like that."

"It's not going to happen Bosco." He shook his head. "You won't let that happen."

* * *

_**2007**_

B A N G !

Charlie let the phone clatter to the ground, as his eyes fell away from where his past and present fathers had been struggling moments ago. He turned slightly towards his mother.

Standing in her night gown, hands shaking just enough to make the tip of her outstretched revolver quiver.

"Faith." Charlie watched his Dad move the other man's limp form off of him in a horrific moment of Deja-vu before he making his way over to his mother.

"Faith.." He repeated softly reaching his hands up and pulling the gun away, reaching it out to him. "Baby?"

Charlie grabbed the weapon, starring at it for a second until he dumped the handful of ammo onto the couch and laid the empty gun on the coffee table.

"Bosco." His mother finally whispered softly, her tone small and scared. He watched her collapse against his father's body as Rose tugged him down the hall into his sisters bedroom.

"Shh.. Shh.. It's over." He soothed as she started to sob. "It's over.."

Charlie could hear the slow whine of police siren's approaching outside the house.

"We're safe Baby.. Faith, it's over."

* * *

_**A week later**_

"No more nightmares?" Dr. Hennessey looked at her patient.

"She hasn't had a nightmare in years."

"She was talking about you."

"I was being evasive."

"Wow.. Nice word, Detective."

"I'm learning, _Detective_."

"He's been helping Charlie study for his SAT's."

"I see." The therapist nodded politely.

"And no. No more nightmares." Bosco added.

"How are the kids dealing?"

"Charlie likes his therapist. Thank you for setting that up." Faith smiled shyly.

"Over all I think they're doing well. Em went back to BC. That was a big step, and Annie's like it never happened."

"She wants to be a cop now."

"That's not going to happen." Bosco said softly.

"Don't worry about it. Last week she wanted to be a bus driver. You have no problem with that?"

"Safer." Bosco shrugged.

"And the two of you? Your relationship?" Dr. Hennessey redirected softly.

Bosco reached for Faith's hand tangling it in his own.

"Last time we talked Bosco's preoccupation with your safety was really causing a rift between you."

"She's independent." Bosco told the woman softly.

"He was just so scared, about everything. My going to work, my being home alone.."

"I woke up everyday feeling like I was going to loose her." He looked down. "Like she just wouldn't be there."

"What changed?"

"I don't know." Bosco shook his head slowly. "She proved to me she could save my ass once again."

"That's when it changed?"

"It was before that." Faith whispered. "Just before that."

"So what changed?" Bosco turned to look at his wife.

"I think you did." Faith whispered. "You faced your fear maybe? Found a different frequency in that crazy wiring of yours?"

"Maybe." He grinned, lifting her hand to his lips. "Divine intervention? Who knows? What ever it was? It worked out okay."

"You gotta believe." Faith smirked at him, he gave the therapist a shrug.

"What's next for the two of you?"

Bosco cocked his head at her.

"Faith?"

"Another baby?" She asked cocking her head right back.

"Seriously?" He breathed.

"Yeah.. Don't you think?" His eyes widened as his mouth slipped open. "I should probably mention that it's almost defiantly too late to say no."

"You might want to mention that." Bosco agreed his tone turning a bit frantic.

"I just did." Faith said flatly.

"Seriously?"

"You think I'm lying?"

"No I'm just-. Seri-?"

"Boz!"

_**and they lived happily ever after..**_

**_the end__

* * *

_ **

A/N

Thanks for sticking around for my very first third watch story!!

More to come.. Ps.. if you loved this.. go to Youtube and watch 

_Dangerously in love with you _ (Just search Faith and Bosco.)

It helped with my inspiration.

thanks again.

Lori


End file.
